Events
Events Events are held periodically and provide opportunity for joining new clans and obtaining clan-specific gears. There are various types of events, but basically all of them utilizes something like point system and provides a series of rewards when certain points are hit. Current Event Electric Hullabaloo (Crackdown Event) Welcome to the War (Newcomer Event) First 3 days of gameplay only Past Events Darkness of Jiraya.png|Darkness of Jiraiya (Primer) - (2/3-2/9)|link=Darkness of Jiraiya (Event) Road to Uberbowl.png|Road to Uberbowl (Arena ) - (2/20-2/27)|link=Road to Uberbowl (Event) Return of Jiraya.png|Return of Jiraiya (Primer) (3/14-3/21)|link=Return of Jiraiya (Event) Sugar Rush.png|Sugar Rush (Treasure) (3/30-4/3)|link=Sugar Rush (Event) Distant Thunder.png|Distant Thunder (Arena ) - (4/4-4/11)|link=Distant Thunder (Event) The Fallen Ninjas.png|The Fallen Ninjas (Crackdown) (4/12-4/23)|link=Crackdown Event 4: The Fallen Ninjas Uncharted Territory.png|Uncharted Territory (Treasure) (5/17-5/28)|link=Uncharted Territory A case of the Munchies.png|A Case of the Munchies (Crackdown) (5/29-6/11)|link=A Case Of the Munchies Jiraiya Doubles Down.png|Jiraiya Doubles Down (Primer) (6/12-6/21)|link=Jiraiya Doubles Down Towers of Power.png|Towers of Power (Arena) - (6/22-7/03)|link=Towers of Power Treasures from the deep.png|Treasures from the Deep (Treasure) (7/17-7/24)|link=Treasures From the deep United States of Asura.png|United States of Asura (Crackdown) (7/26-8/4)|link=United States of Asura Wrath of Asura.png|Wrath of Asura (Crackback) (8/5-8/7)|link=Wrath of Asura Victory Shall Be Mine.png|Victory Shall Be Mine (Arena ) - (8/8-8/18)|link=Victory Shall Be Mine NKotBHistory.jpg|New Killah on the Block (Primer) (8/29-9/4)|link=New Killah on the Block DMWHistory.jpg|Dead Man Walking (Crackdown) (9/5-9/13)|link=Dead Man Walking DDHistory.jpg|Dark Deeds (Crackback) (9/13-9/17)|link=Dark Deeds EotNHistory.jpg|Eye of the Needle (Arena ) (9/18-9/26)|link=Eye of the Needle TSIHistory.jpg|The Saizo Identity (Primer ) 10/1-10/10|link=The Saizo Identity DatNHistory.jpg|Death and the Ninja (Crackdown) 10/11-10/21|link=Death and the Ninja GoDHistory.jpg|Guardians of Disdain (Arena) (10/22-10/31)|link=Guardians of Disdain NIHistory.jpg|Ninja, Interrupted (Primer) (11/1-11/10)|link=Ninja, Interrupted HCHistory.jpg|High Crimes (Arena) (11/21-11/30)|link=High Crimes DTMicro.jpg|Double Trouble (Primer) (12/1-12/10)|link=Double Trouble WPMicro.jpg|Winter Plunderland (Crackdown) (12/11-12/20)|link=Winter Plunderland TFBXMicro.jpg|The Fight Before Xmas (Arena) (12/21-12/31)|link=The Fight Before Xmas StormingZen.PNG|The Storming of Mt. Zen (Crackdown) (1/15-1/25)|link=The Storming of Mt. Zen Screenshot 2013-07-08 at 8.56.36 PM.png|Big Game Hunting (Crackdown) (2/11-2/24)|link=Big Game Hunting Types of Events While there are various events with different names and objectives, they they can be classified into four types. • Crackdown In these events, players will randomly encounter bosses while doing missions. The point is to defeat everyone of them. It may take several encounters to "Crack" a boss however, sucessfully doing so yields points and awards you with various prizes. • Treasure In these events, Black Treasure chests can be found while doing missions. They contain treasures from unique event collections. Just like the regular treasure collections, you may battle other players and attempt to steal their treasures to complete your collection. • Primer In these events, players will encounter Jiraiya and his shadow clones. Eliminate shadow clones to gain primers. Read enough primers to memorize them and when you memorizes all 5 you will be eligible for a new clan. There are also group crackdowns for bosses. Jiraiya fights have switched to Saizo fights (Aesthetic difference only) • Arena In these events, there's a special mission lineup of arena classes. Battle other players to gain reputations, advance through the classes and earn prizes. Be careful though, health lost in such battles doesn't recover as quickly. Points and Prizes While the individual aspects of the events may vary, one common thing they have in common are points and prizes. Completing event objectives (i.e. reading a primer, cracking a foe, etc) will earn you points which qualifies you to claim prizes from the prize gallery. The Prize Gallery can be accessed by tapping on the Leaderboard scroll Ranking on it. This pulls up the event window where there is a button on the bottom of the screen for the Prize Gallery. Within the prize gallery, you will see a list of prizes and points required to claim them. When you have earn enough points to claim the prizes they will turn "Available". Claiming rewards does NOT deduct your total points. It's more of a reward for reaching certain milestones. Common prizes include Cookies, Zenys, Dragon Gems, and most importantly clan gears. Do not expect to find the entire set of clan gears in the Prize Gallery though. Some must be earned from the event itself. Events and Clan Gear Usually, clan gears available during each event will gain a minor bonus when equipped during the event itself. However, there are a few exceptions to this rule. For example, in Arena Events, the elemental lineages determine the bonuses. In addition the newest arena event also includes the clan gear bonus. Links to Other Pages *'Home' *'Clans' *'Equipment' *'Referral codes' Category:Events